The problems of having two lovers in one body
by Akashi.Tetsu
Summary: In which Kuroko Tetsuya thought Akashi 'Oreshi' Seijuurou's having a hard time controlling his body once again. Turns out to be, Oreshi wants Kuroko to forgive and love the other part of him too which is Bokushi. After all, they're both Akashi Seijuurou.


**The problems of having two lovers in one body**

– **\- – – + + + – – - –**

* * *

 **Summary:** In which Kuroko Tetsuya thought Akashi 'Oreshi' Seijuurou's having a hard time controlling his body once again. Turns out to be, Oreshi wants Kuroko to forgive and love the other part of him too which is Bokushi. After all, they're both Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Disclaimer:** Characters' names and some references are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own anything aside from the story itself. I do not own the cover picture, credit goes to pixiv id 4616309.

 **Author's Note:** Hello people~ Miss me? Here's a fic for all of you because I'm so damn pissed right now with KnB's new end card. Who would've thought animators would draw such kind of thing? :D Makes me want to dig ten chainsaws and nukes to my computer when I saw it.

I apologize for not updating my other fanfics. I'm surely thick-skinned to write something like this when my other stories are not finished yet. :D The first chapter of this fanfic is short and it doesn't really connect to the title, I just want to write Akashi Bokushi suffering to get Kuroko back because he regrets all the shits he did to my poor baby. Hahaha :D But well, later on this will be fluff, and fluff, and nothing but fluff and sweetness. There will be lots of part where Akashi Bokushi and Akashi Oreshi will fight over bby Kuroko and lots of sweet brotherly love of Oreshi and Bokushi.

I'll stop talking now and I hope you enjoy this AkaKuroAka fic~ . :D

 **Reference (For those who don't know and gets confused of Oreshi and Bokushi):**

 *** Akashi Oreshi** – First personality of Akashi Seijuurou. Overly shining shoujo prince. Both of his eyes are red but his left eye has blurry red pupil. Uses _'ore'_ to refer himself. Uses his teammates' family name to call them.

 *** Akashi Bokushi** – Second personality of Akashi Seijuro. Violent. Smiling like a yandere. Right eye is red and left eye is yellow or gold. Uses _'boku'_ to refer himself. Uses his teammates' first name to call them.

* * *

 **1\. In which Bokushi wants Tetsuya back**

" _Brother…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _You're happy."_

" _I am. You should be too."_

" _Everyone hates me though."_

" _I don't."_

" _Especially your Tetsuya."_

" _He will forgive you once you apologize."_

" _Me(Boku)? The highly regarded Akashi Seijuurou will apologize?"_

" _Kuroko is kind. You saw it. And I know you also want to be close to him. You didn't do it properly on the first place though. But I'm sure he'll give you a chance again."_

" _*sighs* You read me like I'm an open book."_

" _Of course, you're my little brother after all."_

 **º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Clear blue tint is painted on the vastness of sky as puffy white clouds float on it like chunks of vanilla cotton candy. Come morning, a certain bluenette hopped out of his bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom. After taking a bath, choosing the perfect outfit, stuffing everything he needs in his bag, eating light breakfast and brushing his teeth, he goes to his living room and patiently sits there. He looks at the ticking clock attached on the marble walls that reads 8:25 A.M.

His heart beats fast in excitement. Today is the day he will see his redhead lover again after weeks of separation. It was a long distance relationship between the two of them – one in Tokyo and the other one in Kyoto. Occasional dates like this are the things Kuroko prepares most. "Five more minutes and I'll get to see him again." Kuroko mused as he fidgets on the sofa. When the wall clock struck exactly at 8:30 A.M., the doorbell's chime is a dulcet tune to Kuroko's ears. He quickly made his way to the threshold as he felt the coldness of the doorknob creep into his warm skin. He is indeed nervous and thrilled.

As he opened the door to greet the person behind it, all of his enthusiasm dropped off. It's the same person he's waiting for, his eyes are different though – a pair of ruby red and yellow gold. In front of him is his lover's alter ego.

"Ano…."

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Bokushi hummed in amusement.

"If my memory doesn't betray me, I should be going out on a date with Akashi-kun right now." Kuroko stated.

"Well, am I not Akashi to you, Tetsuya?"

"You're certainly Akashi Seijuurou. But you're not the 'Akashi Seijuurou' I should be with right now." Kuroko said. "Can you just give him back to me? Look, I put aside my basketball practice just to have time with Akashi-kun so dealing with his personality problems would be a big headache."

"Ho~ So, you're ordering me to return him?" Bokushi said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No, merely asking. Now, please let the 'good' Akashi-kun take over." When Kuroko mentioned 'good' describes the other part of him, Bokushi cringed. "So you're saying I'm not good then?"

"How do you want me to describe you?" Kuroko asked with cold, emotionless eyes.

"The way you described the other me, it feels like I'm the devil between the two of us."

"Well, both of you are certainly demonic but the other Akashi-kun is way nicer than you," Kuroko bluntly replied.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, do you really want me to enumerate?" Kuroko asked in a hard tone as Bokushi folded and crossed his arms. "Go on,"

"Well, the 'good' Akashi-kun always gives me compliments."

"That's it? Just to let you know, I also have high expectations to you. I always rooted for you. Would that count as a compliment?" Bokushi lazily confessed.

"It is counted. But just to let you know too, for one, the 'good' Akashi-kun didn't let Teiko basketball club fall apart. Never did he let his teammates slack off just to attain victory–"

 _One hit. A crack._

"And he also didn't trample my promise to my friend because he knows how to keep his word as a sign of reliability and respect."

 _Two hits. A chink._

"The 'good' Akashi-kun didn't try to stab my teammate. He knows submission is not only the way to let other people follow him."

 _Three hits. A crevice._

Kuroko's bitter expression was plastered clearly all over his supposedly emotionless face now. "Lastly, the 'good' Akashi-kun never replaced me with some dead-fish eyed senior; I'm the only player in his eyes. He never said that I'm an 'old prototype' and my kind of basketball is 'useless'. Never did he search for another phantom sixth man; he knows I'm the only one capable of having that title. Do you know why? It's because he trusts me, not like you."

 _The last hit broke Bokushi's heart into pieces_. He can't answer anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing goes out.

"Do you understand now, 'other' Akashi-kun? The difference between you and the 'good' Akashi-kun is not only based on your eye colors and the way you address yourself and the people around you. The main difference is, the 'Akashi-kun' I want to date right now knows how to cherish people who loves him and you're far too arrogant to spare any appreciation to others."

There was a pregnant pause before Bokushi breathed in and out. "… Why did you keep these bottled up inside you?"

"It's because I know you will never listen to me!" Kuroko spat bitterly, his voice being louder than he expected. "Did you hear my voice when I pleaded you not to go easy with my friend on the championship match? No."

"I already explained to you that it's futile. And that your reasoning is flawed. Do we still have to go through it again, Tetsuya?"

"But you promised me that time. I took your word and hoped." Bokushi stayed silent. "Oh well, I forgot. Who am I to ask such kind of thing to you? You're done using me so that's where every mutual benefit I receive stops right?"

Bokushi gulped hard. This is the price he has to pay for the people he hurt. No need to feel pain when he's saying the truth. "I…."

"Don't apologize." The phantom quickly cut him.

"I won't, for now. What I want to do is… even though I did many horrible things to you. I want to renew our… relationship." Bokushi swallowed his pride.

"And what do you think we are right now?"

"I… don't know." Bokushi sighed in defeat. "We can't talk properly if we're like this. I apologize if I suddenly popped out of blue and… you may have your Akashi back." With that, his eye color changed again to a pair of blood red.

"Kuroko…" the voice came out like a bewitching melody. It was gentle and pure of concern.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Yes?"

"You and I are having a long talk regarding your 'other' self."

Oreshi sighed and patted both of Kuroko's cheeks affectionately, his lover cutely pouted in return. "Come on, we still have a date. I'll treat you as much vanilla shakes as you want."

"Vanilla shakes are not enough to bribe me, Akashi-kun. You will seriously hear from me later for letting your other self take over." That day, Akashi Oreshi learned his lover is quite capable of giving him scare.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:** Lololol so short? Yeah, blame my job training. I won't promise updating this regularly because I'm more concentrated on writing Mistaken Identity and re-rewriting Reaching for the Sky. But expect whenever I'm angry and or frustrated, I'll just throw my ideas of AkaKuroAka in this fic okay. Don't worry about how frequent I would be angry, honestly I am – always. XD Annnndddd by the way, **this will be a series of drabbles like Mistaken identity because both don't have a straight plot line. :DD**


End file.
